White Christmas
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Sorry that it's late It's Christmas eve, and Tails is still searching for the perfect gift for his crush. Jealous of his friends' happiness, he'll do anything to win her back. Will he succeed?


Disclaimer: I only own Christina. Everyone else belongs to Sega. The song to the writer.

_White Christmas_

The month of December. The time of the year humans spend all their money on materials. At first, it seemed pointless and a waste of time. But once we saw how they reacted; the receiver filled with joy and the giver happy that they like it; we changed our minds. We still wanted to know why they did this, the answer Christmas. The day everyone spends time with their family and friends, giving gifts to one another. Our kind slowly started to adopt this holiday, seeing how joyous the humans seemed.

I wish I could have their happiness and share it with a certain someone. But she's taken, now with the guy I hate most. If he had never arrived, she'd still be with me. And I wouldn't feel so lonely. One of her friends introduced them last year in the spring. Than in the summer, she left me for him. What does she see in him? He's suicidal, always depressed, perverted, doesn't trust her, and cheated on her twice! TWICE! But she always forgives him, and I'm left in the dark.

"Hey Tails! Hurry up, the store's gonna close soon!"

"Coming Sonic!" Sonic, he's so lucky. He has Amy, and they're married now with 2 kids. They look so full of warmth, at peace and serenity. I wonder if I'll ever have a family of my own.

"Come on! We're not getting any younger!"

"All right, I'm coming!"

"Hey Tails, what do you think? Does it suit her?" My friend Sonic pointed out a pair of earrings, two hearts interlocking each other, studded in diamonds.

"Yup. Suits her perfectly, the way she's still crazy about you." Sonic is no longer the carefree, thrill seeking 15 year old. It's been 10 years, and he's a full grown adult. Eggman grew tired of fighting and disappeared a few years back. Since than things slowed down for him. And 3 years ago, he proposed to Amy, which shocked everyone. Because of his good deeds he doesn't have to work, spending his free time at home with his kids.

Kids… She also has 2 kids. Daughters. Sweet little girls. I should remember to bring them gifts as well.

"Yo Tails! That looks like a good one!" He pointed out to a sapphire heart within a gold plate, attached to a cerulean blue ribbon, perfect to tie around a neck. You can use it as a fancy collar for a pet if you like to show them off.

"Thinking of getting a dog?"

"Nah! I meant for Chrissy!" I held my breathe, taking a small gulp. I felt cold sweat drip down, Sonic smirking at me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nice try. Everyone knows you still love her. It doesn't hurt to give her something nice."

"Sonic, she has a boyfriend."

"I know. But you don't care. You want her back."

We made our way through the mall, hands full of bags filled with gifts. Sonic had a bunch, having bought many kinds of toys for his kids. I bought a few things for my family back at my hometown and for my friends as well.

"Yo! Sonic! Tails! Over here!" Sitting at a table in the food court was our good friend Knuckles. He's sort of an archaeologist now. But every now and than his wife Rouge would "borrow" one of his contributes from the museum. They have twin daughters, and he wanted a boy. But he still gets them whatever they want, being as gullible as ever. Poor guy. But still, he loves his family so much, and vice versa. Will I ever love again?

"Hey! What's up!" We walked over, placing the heavy bags on the floor. Our hands were aching with pain, Knuckles snickering at us. He had similar bags, overstuffed with jewelry and dresses, along with a few other things. "So, you Christmas shopping too Knux?"

"Yeah, the girls are driving me crazy with I want this Daddy!' and Ooh! Look Daddy! That's what I want!' They're making me nuts!" Sonic chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, my kids are the same way." I'll never know what that's like. Never.

"All children are that way. But mine however, give me little hints instead. Right big brother?" I stifled my breathe, my heart beating fast. I slowly turned around. There she was, holding a tray of food.

"Christina! I didn't know you were here! How's life for ya?" She sat down next to Knuckles, passing over a salad and unwrapped her burger. She's only a year younger than me, but acts like a full grown woman when it comes to her 2 daughters. She gets by with taking care of animals, until she graduates from high school. Then she'll be headed for college, to get a better job to support her kids. I could've helped her, if she had stayed with me. But she chose that lousy hedgehog that tells nothing but lies. I doubt if he even truly cares.

"Good I guess. The girls are behaving, not bothering me like yours. Instead, they repeat certain words in various sentences. They're quite creative."

"And your boyfriend? How's he?"

"Ha ha! Great! He's made me so happy and filled with joy! Look at this necklace he gave me." She placed her hair behind her back, revealing the same necklace I just bought. "Isn't it beautiful? And sapphire's my birthstone!" My stomach was in knots, my heart throbbing in pain. He beat me to it. Now what am I going to get her? She's leaving TONIGHT!

"So, you got a few things for your family at home?"

"I'll be sending it in the mail. This year, I'm hosting the Christmas party. The girls are ecstatic!"

"Really? Awesome! That means I'll still have some cash!" She's staying? This is fantastic! I still have time to come up with the perfect present!

I was on the train, heading back to the Mystic Ruins. Emerald Town was nice, but there's no beating the wondrous sunset for upon the cliff. Christina was sitting across from me, her stop before mine. She lived in a lone house on a meadow, hidden by the forest. She told me she prefers the beauty of nature and peaceful animals instead of a polluted city and rude people. I didn't say anything, listening to her hum a few carols. I missed hearing her voice.

"Huh. No snow."

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"There isn't going to be any snow."

"Oh. Well, of course. The climate is warm in this region all year long."

"I know, I know. But I'm so used to seeing snow on the trees and children playing in it. I love waking every morning to see a pure white blanket on the ground, free of filth and trash. And my girls loved to make snow angels and snowmen. It was cute."

"Huh, now that I think about it, it's been a long time since I've been with my family when it was snowing. Too long."

"Maybe you should visit them."

"Yeah, I should. I'll go after Christmas, to celebrate New Year's with them." Snow. I really haven't seen the seasons change. The places I've been to already was experiencing the season. I never watched it change with my own eyes, for so long. Mother Nature, there's going to be a change in the forecast tonight.

Holiday cheer was flowing all around. The children were running around the house, playing a game of tag. They'd go to the kitchen for some food and sometimes stare at the presents, than hurried away. The pets were upstairs, fast asleep. Everyone else remained in the living room. We exchanged gifts, couples sharing kisses underneath the mistletoe.

Her boyfriend wasn't here, spending time with his family at home. Thank goodness, I wouldn't have been able to stand him. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to reveal my gift. It had to be just right. My ears twitched at the sound of my friends' wives.

"Oh Sonic! They're gorgeous! I love them!"

"Oh my! I've never seen anything like it! And you were missing for weeks just to find this? How sweet of you Knuckles!" More couples shouted with happiness, cuddling with their loved ones.

I noticed Christina smile at them, walking outside by herself. I decided to follow her, almost midnight. She was sitting on her steps, gazing at the ocean. The moon's reflection was cast upon it, brightening the waters. I smiled at the sight, reaching for something in pocket and pressing a button. I made a little something earlier and placed it on the roof before I came in. After a few minutes, small puffs of white floated in the wind. I heard her gasp, catching a few in her hands, melting at the touch. She stood up, turning to me. I saw the familiar glow of love in her eyes, the glow that she once held for me. She walked over to me, placing a delicate kiss on my lips and resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go. But I know, I'll never hold her again. I'll never forget this moment. Ever.

"Thank you Miles."

"No, thank you." And good-bye…forever.


End file.
